Mud
by ishxallxgood
Summary: What did Mai mean when she said "Well, a lot has changed since the days when I used to throw mud in your face." in Going Home Again.  Well I hope this will answer it.  :3


_a/n: I was reading 'Going Home Again' and enjoyed Mai's little "Well, a lot has changed since the days I used to throw mud in your face" and decided that I just simply HAD to write a one-shot on that little experience. So I hope you enjoy it (and if you do please review. :P ) for it was pretty fun to write. D_

_I don't own Avatar nor any of it's characters. That privilege belongs to Nickelodeon_

* * *

Azula sighed and tossed the cards she was holding aside. She was bored of the game they were playing for it ceased to amuse her. She desired to play something a little more entertaining, something that involved humiliating her brother. She quickly surveyed her room when the Earth Kingdom dolls her uncle recently sent her caught her eye.

"Girls, we're playing a new game." She said, as a sly smirk slowly spread across her face.

Ty Lee looked up from her hand over to Azula. "Okay!" She exclaimed jumping up from her seat. She loved the games Azula came up with whenever that expression crept across her face. "What did you have in mind?"

A light sparked in Azula's golden eyes as she picked up the dolls and grinned mischievously at her friends. "We're gonna play 'the fall of Bah Sing Se.'"

Mai glanced over at her friends, putting her cards down lightly. "Joy." She replied flatly.

Azula led her friends out to the courtyard and dropped the dolls onto the ground by the turtle-duck pond where her brother sat quietly reading a book. "Hey Zu-zu, want to play a game with us?" She cooed.

Mai stood silently next to a giggling Ty Lee and stole quick glances at Zuko. Mai would never admit it to Azula, but she had quite a crush on Zuko, and hated the tricks they played on him. She never quite understood why Azula was so mean to her brother; he didn't seem nearly as stupid and pathetic as she made him out to be. In fact, Mai thought he was pretty smart and quite impressive.

Zuko looked up from his book and glared at Azula. "No." He said quickly before returning to his reading.

Azula pouted. "But we _need_ you to play with us Zu-zu. None of us can play the big strong man that takes over the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko glanced over at his sister and her friends and noticed the dolls Azula had tossed onto the ground. "I'm not going to play with dolls with you guys." He snapped as he slammed his book shut and stood up.

"Awww come on Zu-zu, it's not what you think. The dolls are for us, you get to play the big bad general who defeats the Earth Kingdom" She paused for a moment and smirked. "You get to pretend to be Uncle Iroh!"

Mai rolled her eyes and secretly prayed that Zuko would be smart enough to just walk away from Azula. There was no way this game was not going to end badly.

Zuko glared at his sister. He hated her stupid games, all they ever did was do something crazy, but she was suggesting a war game, and if he turned her down he knew she would never stop calling him names. "Fine" He said reluctantly.

"Good." Azula proclaimed. She picked up two dolls and tossed one to each of her friends. "These dolls will represent earthbenders from the Earth Kingdom army. Mai, Ty Lee, come over here and grab some 'earth' from the pond."

Mai raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at her friend while Ty Lee happily ran over to Azula and grabbed a handful of mud from the pond. "Do I have to?" She asked stoically.

"Yes." Azula said sharply as she picked up the remaining doll from the floor. "The game is simple. Zuko, you're the amazing Fire Nation General dispatched by the Firelord himself to take out the earthbenders. So all you have to do is destroy the dolls we're holding. Once the doll is destroyed the holder of the doll is out."

"Umm… okay. So all I have to do is destroy your stupid dolls?"

Azula grinned. "Yes. It's preferable if you use firebending though, since you know, you're a firebender, and we'll be 'earthbending' at you."

"Wait, what!" Zuko exclaimed looking nervously at Azula.

"What's wrong Zu-zu? Afraid you won't be able to do it? Is your firebending so pathetic that it can't even destroy a measly little doll?" Azula taunted as she grabbed a handful of mud.

Zuko scowled. "No. I just don't want to. What if someone gets hurt?"

Azula threw her head back in laughter. "Oh come on Zu-zu, like your firebending's going _hurt_ someone. Besides, if you don't hurry up and start attacking the earthbenders just might get you first."

Mai frowned slightly as Azula threw the handful of mud at Zuko. She knew this was going to end badly.

"Hey!" Zuko screamed. "What the hell!"

Azula picked up another fistful of mud. "Mai, Ty Lee, help me attack the 'Fire Nation General' with your 'earthbending.'"

Ty Lee giggled. "Take that you big mean firebender!" She joked as she tossed the mud in her hand at Zuko.

As Azula and Ty Lee continued their assault on Zuko, Mai clenched the doll angrily, her mouth slightly agape. Inside she was fuming at Azula's stupid game. She hated how Azula sought every way to humiliate Zuko, she hated that Zuko allowed Azula to do so. She thought this game was absolutely ridiculous and refused to participate, glad that Azula was too absorbed with tormenting her brother to notice Mai's refusal.

Enraged Zuko lunged toward Azula, who agilely skipped out of his way dangling the Earth Kingdom doll in front of her. "Come on Zuko, all you have to do is hit it with a little fire." She taunted as she launched more mud in his direction.

Zuko growled as he snatched the doll from Azula's hands and tossed it onto the floor. "Stop it Azula this isn't funny!" He screamed.

Azula let out a maniacal laugh and looked over at her brother. "I find it quite hilarious! You're such a pathetic 'general' you can even defeat three measly 'earthbenders'" she ridiculed as she walked over to collect her fallen doll. It was then that Azula realized that Mai's hands were clean, that Mai had not joined in on her little game. The smile on Azula's face waned.

"What's wrong Mai? Don't want to be an 'earthbender'?" Azula implored venomously.

Mai looked apathetically at her friend. "Do I _really_ have to?" She asked dryly.

"Well no…" Azula replied as a sadistic grin spread across her lips. "You can always be on Zuko's side, part of the 'Fire Nation army'" she said as she grabbed another handful of mud.

Mai sighed and walked over to the pond. "Fine." She said coolly as she scooped up some mud. She was not in the mood of having mud thrown at her and reluctantly obliged. "Sorry Zuko" she whispered to herself before closing her eyes and launching the mud in his general direction.

Zuko fell over as he attempted duck the mud Mai had just flung at him. Unfortunately his timing was just slightly off and the mud smacked him in the face just before he hit the ground. Infuriated he wiped as his face as Azula burst out into hysterical laughter.

Mai opened her eyes at the onset of Azula's laugh and sucked in her breath as she watched Zuko wipe at his face. Azula's and Ty Lee's laughter burned in her ears as she ran over to Zuko.

"Zuko… I'm so sorry…" She said quietly as she bent down to help him up.

Angrily his swatted her hand away and jump to his feet. "I am never playing with you guys ever again!" He screamed as he stormed into the palace.

Azula wiped the tears from her eyes and patted Mai on the back. "Now _that_ was one heck of a throw!" Azula said breathlessly. "I can't believe you hit him in the face! That was awesome! I can't believe _I_ didn't think of that!"

Ty Lee giggled incessantly in the background. "Oh my god, did you see how red he turned!"

Mai glared at her friends, shaking the mud off her hand. "You guys are so…. Ugh!" She exclaimed exasperated.


End file.
